A service provider may be an entity that manages, owns, and/or provides access to resources, networks, and/or services. The service provider may allow client devices (e.g., computing devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, server computers, etc.) to access and/or use one or more resources, networks, and/or services of the service provider. The service provider may charge fees (e.g., money) for access to and/or use one or more resources, networks, and/or services. For example, the service provider may charge a fee for each computing device that uses a resource. In another example, the service provider may charge a fee for each unit of data (e.g., megabyte, gigabyte, etc.) that is accessed by a client device.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.